DGray-Man Fanfic
by Chocolate Ninja Cat
Summary: Hi! I'll be writing a fanfic about D.Gray-Man! There are new charaters like Janet and Brooklyn Moore! Hope you guys enjoy! Also plz dont spam.Thnx! :D Also my friend IsaB.-chan help me on planning so plz give her credit!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Is anyone there? I'm Allen Walker. I was told by Master Cross to come here to be an Exorsist." Allen said. He was outside the gate of The Black Order where his master told him to go and waited for a responce. Out of no where a man with long blue hair came flying down from, what seemed the roof of the large building, with a sword.

"You don't belong here! Get lost!" Kanda yelled as he came closer.

Allen backed up quickly against the gate and studdered"W-w-what?! M-m-m-master Cross should have sent a letter of r-r-recommendation to you guys.". Kanda who was about to strike Allen, stopped in shock.

"Letter of recommendation? You there! Go find it in my office!" Komui demanded, pointing at some guys face. He could hear and see what was going on down there from his office and noticed he probley shouldn't have sent Kanda after all. The guy looked on the ground and on the desk of Komui's messy office and found it.

"Here, sir." the guy said.

"Read it to me!" Komui demanded

_Komui,_

_I will be sending a kid named Allen to you to become an Exorcist._

_-Cross_

"That's good enough. Kanda let the kid in!" Komui said. Kanda lowered his sword when he was hit with a clipboard.

"Kanda, I already told you to stop!" Lenalee said, coming out of no where."Ok, now hurry up and get in before the door closes on you.".

"You! Come with me." Komui said. Allen followed him and they went to a room. The building was large and took them awhile to get to the room Komui was talking about. "As I expected, you're a parsitic user. Now, let me see your arm real quick." Komui said. Komui fiddled around with Allen's arm which caused him alot of pain.

" So where are you taking me?" Allen asked all confused.

" To see someone." Komui said. They went into a room where there was a large, white, figure standing there.

" Hevlaska, is he worthy of being an Exorcist?" Komui asked.

" Let me check." Hevlaska said. She slowly picked up Allen and he started to freak out.

" You don't have to be scared of me." Hevlaska said calmly. She did a scanning process and stopped at 90%.

" He's worthy enough to be an exorcist. But unfortunately he hasn't synchronized fully with his innocence." Hevlaska said as she put Allen back down to the ground "I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to." Allen asked some questions about being an exorcist and afterward shown to his room. He was so warn out from all things he had been through so he decided to go to the dinning hall.

" You sure you can eat all that? Kid?" the cook asked as he handed the large portion of food to Allen.

" Yeah." Allen said. Allen went to go find a spot to sit and started eating, or more like gobeling, down his food. Allen noticed a girl with reddish brown hair and gold eyes walk by with another girl that had similar features. He wondered to himself, _"Do I know them from somewhere?"_. The girl went and sat at a table, close to Allen's with the other girl. Allen couldn't help but stare at her. _"She looks so fimiliar. Like someone I knew. Could it be Broo-? No it couldn't! Could she even be an exorcist?" _He kept thinking that over and over trying to figure out who the girl was. But Allen didn't even know how close he was to uncovering that mystery girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl with reddish brown hair and gold eyes who was sitting at a table near Allen, walked up to him. " Hello, you're the newest member aren't you?" she asked.

" Uh, yeah my name's Allen Walker." Allen said

" It's nice to meet you I'm Brooklyn Moore." Brooklyn said cheerfully. Just then, the other girl with similar features walked up to where Brooklyn and Allen were.

" Hey, Brooklyn what are doing?" she asked.

" Just introducing myself to our newest member of the order." Brooklyn said.

" Oh, how rude of me I'm Janet Moore but you can call me Jan for short." Janet said.

_" Janet, Brooklyn? Why do they look so familiar?" _Allen thought to himself.

_" Allen suprising looks a lot like Red but there is no way he can be him."_ Brooklyn thought. Out of no where, Lenalee comes walking up to Brooklyn.

" Hey Brooklyn, Komui wants you at Headquarters." Lenalee said.

" Ok, I'll come to Komui right now." Brooklyn said to Lenalee as she headed to Headquarters. It takes forever for anyone to go to headquarters since it was such a big building and there were so many floors

" Cheif Komui, did you need me?" Brooklyn asked as she knocked on the door to his room..

" Why yes Brooklyn, Come in." he said as he opened the door. Brooklyn entered the roomm and stood there as she waited for Komui to tell her what he needed her for.

" Brooklyn Moore, you have an assignment to go search for innocence in a town called Mater that has been crumbled to ruins for centuries. Also there is a ghost there and I want you to go investigate." Komui said as he handed her a slip of paper.

" Thank you, sir." Brooklyn said. Brooklyn walked out of his room. As she was walking down the long hallway she started to read the paper _" The Ghost of Mater working with Janet Moore, Allen Walker, and Yu Kanda. Yu?! What a dumb name _. Brooklyn was walking and didn't notice but she accidently bumped into Kanda.

" Watch it, Moyashi." Kanda said

" How many times have I told you my name is Brooklyn." Brooklyn said.

" Whatever, Moyashi." Kanda said as he walked off.

" Ugh, he is so annoying." Brooklyn mumbled as she walked a long way to the dining hall. When Brooklyn walked into the dining hall she walked straight up to Allen and Janet.

" Hey guys." Brooklyn said.

" What is it?" Allen asked.

" Apparently we have an assignment to go investigiate the Ghost of Mat? Matter? However you pronounce it." Brooklyn said.

" Mater?" Janet asked.

" Yeah, that place." Brooklyn said. Allen read the paper and stopped when it said Kanda.

" Kanda?! We have to work with him?" Allen asked all suprised.

" Yep." Brooklyn said rolling her eyes. Kanda came walking up to them holding soba in one hand, like always.

" I have to work with a baka kitsune and two meme moyashi." Kanda said.

" Shut up, Kanda. No one wants to hear your voice." Brooklyn said.

" Whatever, we'll be leaving tomorrow." Kanda said as he walked off to a table. Brooklyn, Janet and Allen walked to there rooms which also take awhile.

" Ugh, Kanda is so annoying with his nicknames and everything." Brooklyn said, flusterred.

" Calm down Brooklyn, Kanda isn't that bad." Janet said.

" Yes he is. He only treats you like that because you are his friend but he thinks of us as things that get in the way, like beansprouts. See I bet you that's where he came up with the nickname Moyashi." Brooklyn said.

" Kanda is always calling me a cursed one just because I'm a parastic type user. What does he expect everyone to be like him or something." Allen said. When Janet got to her room, she went in and closed the door behind her. Then when Brooklyn got to her room Allen said," I didn't know your room is next door to mine."

" Oh, really? That's cool I guess." Brooklyn said as she opened the door " I'll see you tomorrow, Allen." She waved at him and walked into the room, then closed the door behind her. She plopped down onto her bed and thought to hersself _More and more, as I keep talking to him he reminds me of Red. They both have the same hairstyle but they can't be the same person. Can they? They strangely remind me of eachother like as if I knew Allen from a very long time ago like when I was younger. The last time I saw red was when he left with Mana Walker. _

_Wait, Walker? That's Allen's last name! How can this be possible? Is Allen Walker Red from the circus. _Brooklyn didn't notice but she almost found out who Allen really is.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooklyn drifted off to sleep so quickly she didn't notice. She was awakened by a slight knock on the door around midnight.

" Who is it?" Brooklyn said, her voice sounding irritated, as she opened the door.

" It's Allen. I just wanted to ask if you had any room you could put these at. They're taking up space in my room." he said as he handed her some extra pillows.

" Where do you get these." Brooklyn asked.

" I don't know they were in my room and they are taking up my space." Allen said.

" Ok, I'll hold on to these for know." She said as she set it on the ground. She closed the door and went back to sleep.

**" What? You're leaving?" Brooklyn said as tears formed in her eyes.**

**" Yeah. Mana said he is finally gonna go his own path and split from the rest so he has to take me away." Allen said ( Red at that time).**

**" Oh." Brooklyn said her voice slightly cracking.**

**" Yeah, We'll be leaving tomorrow." Allen said.**

**" What?! That soon!" Brooklyn said as more tears started to form. Brooklyn went to her sister (who she could trust).**

**" What happened Brooklyn?" Janet said concerned. Before Brooklyn could say anything, she bursted into tears and grabbed onto her older sister.**

**" Red's leaving tomorrow with Mana." Brooklyn said, still grabbing onto her sister.**

**"Brooklyn,Brooklyn,Brooklyn." her sister repeated.**

" Brooklyn, wake up." Janet said trying to wake her up.

" Huh? Oh yeah we're leaving today." Brooklyn said half asleep. She got out of bed, changed, organized her stuff, and combed her hair straight. There was a slight knock on the door and Allen popped his head in.

" You guys ready yet?" Allen asked.

" Yeah." Brooklyn said as she picked a small bag of things she needed. Brooklyn and Janet walked out of the room, closed the door, and walked off to the dining hall. When they reached the dining hall they saw Kanda. Kanda walked up to them.

" You idiots ready to go yet?" Kanda asked them, grumpy as usual.

" Of course we are! If we weren't why would we be done here?" they all said at the same time. They headed off the train statio which would take them to Mater. When the train came they all headed to their private room.

" I'm gonna leave you bakas here." Kanda said, exiting the door.

" Hey Allen, you kinda remind of someone I knew. He had the same hair style but not color. He had a reddish brown hair color. His name was Red, well that was what he want by." Brooklyn said.

" Oh, really? I once knew a girl who looked a lot like you but she had shorter hair. The nickname I gave her was Reddie because of her hair color too." Allen said.

"Oh." Brooklyn said remebering that her nickname was Reddie because of her hair.

" Do you have a picture of this boy Red?" Allen asked.

" Yeah. It's uh right here." Brooklyn said showing him the picture.

" Uh, would this boy have the exact same picture? Allen asked, nervously.

" Yeah, we all have one. Me, Janet and him." Brooklyn said.

" Well uh, I apparantly have the exact same photo." Allen said handing Brooklyn the picture.

" Don't tell me-" Brooklyn said but was interrupted by Allen.

" And that boy is supposed to be me." Allen said. All of a sudden, everything went silent.

" Y-Y-Your Red? Allen? My childhood friend? The one who was always by my side? The one who was adopted by Mana?" Brooklyn said as tears formed in her eyes from happiness. Brooklyn grabbed onto Allen and started to cry. " I thought I would never see you again! I missed you! I missed you so much!" Brooklyn said crying as she held onto Allen.

" B-Brooklyn?" he said, shocked but then hugged her back. Brooklyn finally calmed down and let go off Allen.

"I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see you again that's all." Brooklyn said.

" No, no it's fine. I was glad to see you again." Allen said. All of a sudden, the door swung open and Kanda came walking in.

" Hey Kanda, heard you like Lenalee is that true." Brooklyn teased.

" I-I do not." Kanda said, looking away and slightly blushing " She would.'t like me back anways."

" I'm sure she does." Brooklyn said.

" B-Be quiet, Moyashi." he said as he walked out the door, embrassed. The rest of the train ride was Brooklyn and Allen talking about what happened after they got seperated and occasionally, Janet would join in.


End file.
